Ms Bellum z
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance Personality History In episode 1, miss bellum stands next to the mayor. episode 2, she was driving the van with Professor, ken, and the mayor kidnapped blossom ,later when mojo appears and was defeated the professor tied mojo and they along with bubbles head to the lab. In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. when she finds out that she's in the lab to be part of the heroines, she dismiss herself but after let out her steam, she joins the team due to enjoy her powers. the mayor introduce himself to the girls as well miss bellum. In episode girls, assembled! part 2, Miss bellum calls the principle to make rearranges for the girls to be in the same class. In episode girls, the bonding family part 2, the mayor report to the professor that families are turning into monkeys and need the powerpuff girls z. while miss bellum stands next to him. In episode "observation tower crash!", miss bellum with the mayor and professor utonium were at the construction site of Tokyo city tower. the powerpuff girls deliver the suitcase that contains the professor's invention 'the spider shoes'. mojo attacks to attempt to take over the tower to make it as his own base, the powerpuff girls z appear and fight mojo and beat him. in episode "fuzzy lumpkins", miss bellum entered the mayors office unknowingly about what was happening, she was scared when fuzzy approach her when the powerpuff girls z have their chance to attack him while his back is turned. in episode "In episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 1", at the 'hintoki shop', sakurako makes cream anmitsu for miss bellum when she got a call from the mayor telling her about the ice burg. she ran off leaving her purse on the floor. in episode " charming maiden! sedusa part 2", miss bellum is eating while hearing blossom and bubbles conversation about that souichirou will not be interested in her. in episode "fuzzy lumpkins", miss bellum enters the mayors office, not aware of what was happening and was scared when fuzzy notice and approach her. while he was distracted the powerpuff girls z attack fuzzy and send him flying back to the forest. in episode "fuzzy in love", miss bellum was having lunch with the mayor and the professor when suddenly, fuzzy crashes into the window and kidnapped her. at the forest miss bellum was sleeping, when she was awaken surrounding with flowers and gets scared when seeing fuzzy. fuzzy tells her to don't be scared and plays his bango until miss bellums stomach growled. fuzzy offers 'forest lunch' but cause her to faint. later when the mayor with the professor arrived, the mayor tells her that the forest looks beautiful and he should plan to have a picnic there, but miss bellum was feed up and decides to get in the van and leave the mayor and the professor behind, while the powerpuff girls z watched. "charisma beautician monster! part 1", miss bellum stands next to the professor while he chats with the professor about the protesters on front of the salon. in episode "the camera monster strikes back!", blossom, bubbles and buttercup where called by ken to come to the lab quick. at the lab the professor tells them that there was an incident and brings out the first victim. the mayor appears with half his color missing. he explains that people have been hospitalized for the same thing. base on ken and peach investigation there was a monster causing. the mayor ask the girls to find the monster, blossom, bubbles and buttercup walking in the streets as they split up. soon, blossom transforms and fight the monster along with bubbles and buttercup, who also transformed and appeared too. after the monster explains it's history. the mayor communicates blossom through her belt. blossom shows the belt to the monster causing the monster to grow in size. it revealed by miss bellum that it was the mayor that throw away the camera. everyone at the lab stares at the mayor angry. blossom bubbles, and buttercup fight the monster but it was fast. blossom tells ken about the flash reflects and she tells the monster that the mayor is in the lab, the monster gets defeated by it's own flash thanks to ken. and everyone gets their color back, blossom gets her picture taken by the mayor. she sits next to bubbles and buttercup. "sibling love! electric wave monster", miss bellum was next to the mayor when the monster appears, both of them are scared. Likes .cream anmitsu .mayor .professor utonium Dislikes .fuzzy lumpkins .mojo Abilities Weakness Relationships the powerpuff girls z, miss bellum does not show much interaction with the girls. In episode girls, assembled! part 1, miss bellum brings up the rules to the girls that they should promises to keep their ideninty a secret, no destroying the lad, and no fighting. the girls wonder why they need to make a promises and make rules of their own, they want to eat much food as they want in the lab, reading faction magazines, and watch sport channels. in girls assemble 2 she want the girls to get along when they share classes, despite they don't want to be close or not. Blossom- Bubbles- Buttercup- Professor- she is close too him.when later on when she was awaken by the mayor and professor, she left them behind after the mayor offer her a lunch at the forest. miss bellum left frustrated. Mayor- he helps him and she is the assistant. when later on when she was awaken by the mayor and professor, she left them behind after the mayor offer her a lunch at the forest. miss bellum left frustrated. fuzzy lumpkins- in episode "fuzzy lumpkins", she was afraid when fuzzy react when he saw her. as he approached she screamed. in episode "fuzzy in love", miss bellum screamed when she saw fuzzy next to her when she waken. fuzzy tells her to not be scared and plays his bango. miss bellum enjoys fuzzy's song until she was hungry. fuzzy gives her a special food to her ' forest lunch' and she passed out when seeing the food. when later on when she was awaken by the mayor and professor, she left them behind after the mayor offer her a lunch at the forest. miss bellum left frustrated. Camera Monster- in episode "the camera monster strikes back!", the mayor ordered miss bellum to throw away the camera, miss bellum tells him that the camera is useful but the mayor still doesn't want the camera anyway. the camera doesn't seem to hate miss bellum as she was still color. Theory Trivia . episode 2 reveals she is a good driver.